


Morality Plays and Familial Dynamics

by mayoho



Series: Community Drabbles [5]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Adulthood, Dealing with Other People's Parents, Drabble, Episode: s06e02 Lawnmower Maintenance and Postnatal Care, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Abed talk about Britta. Set directly after Lawnmower Maintenance and Postnatal Care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morality Plays and Familial Dynamics

“Was what we did to Britta ok?” Abed asked softly, with disquieting dispassionate curiosity.

“I think so,” Annie replied. She had become more comfortable answering questions for Abed once she had realized he was using her more as a sounding board than a moral arbitrator. 

“You would kill us if we spoke to your parents, and you didn’t ask Dad for rent last summer.”

“I’ve never borrowed money I couldn’t pay back and I didn’t have to and your dad is scary. And honestly, Britta is older and more neurotypical than you, but I think you’re more of an adult.”

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to be wildly obsessed with Annie and Abed's relationship as friends/an old married couple. 
> 
> Everyone (on the portion of the Internet that I regularly interact with) seems to have had a problem with Annie's actions in Basic Crisis Room Decorum being out of character, but I couldn't disagree more. On the other hand, I had some trouble with how she acted in Lawnmower Maintenance and Postnatal Care, so that is, naturally what I ended up writing about. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if, as Jeff says in the series 5 finale, Annie and Abed are part of the generation that don't reach adulthood until they're 30, does that makes Jeff and Britta part of the generation that never do at all?


End file.
